Voyage au cœur de l'Albion
by Mena Jack
Summary: "Cette fable n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge et cette révolution me plonge au coeur de l'Albion, ainsi que celui de mon frère et du mien. Tout s'y perd et s'entremêle, comme l'amour et la haine. Et qui est à blâmer dans cette triste histoire ?"
1. Prologue : Le murmure de Thérésa

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici une nouvelle fiction de Fable 3ème du nom, qui reprend tout bêtement le cours de l'histoire du jeu, mais de manière romancé, ce qui explique que certains passages techniques sont supprimés, comme le Sanctuaire, par exemple. Il y a aura aussi des dialogues, des combats inédits, un petit plus pour rendre la fic plus attrayante. Le héros ici, est une héroïne qui se nomme... Oh vous le saurez en lisant, tiens ! La fic est à la première personne du singulier et certains chapitres ne font pas parties du jeu. Les fameux passages inédits, dira-t-on. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Prologue**** : Le murmure de Thérésa**

Bien avant que ne débute notre histoire, où la liberté n'est pas encore une chimère, où l'angoisse de l'Albion n'est pas encore ressentit, dans un château qui surplomb la ville de Bowerstone, vit là, une toute nouvelle dynastie de monarque ainsi que de héros légendaires, dont le peuple d'Albion célèbre sa souveraineté. Cela fait plus de dix ans maintenant que je me suis retirer du monde en occupant la Flèche que Lucien avait bâtît avec le sang et la souffrance de milliers de prisonniers enchainés à une mort assurée.

Mais avec l'aide des héros de la Force, de l'Adresse et de la Volonté, le Quatrième mit fin aux projets ambitieux de Lucien Fairfax et parvint a anéantir ce dernier. La paix était de retour en Albion, mais à quel prix ? Moineau avait perdu tous ceux qu'il avait chérit. Sa tendre sœur Rose ainsi que son fidèle compagnon canin.

Avec la puissance de la Flèche, j'ai accorder à Moineau un vœu qui changerai la face de l'Albion tout entier. Un vœu secret que l'Albion se devait de supporter. Cependant, Moineau fut attristé par le départ de ses compagnons héroïques et il sentit que la solitude le gagnait. Se remémorant la folie de Lucien, il entreprit de changer l'Albion entier pour s'assurer qu'un tel drame ne puisse plus jamais se récréer. C'est alors que le Héros devint un Roi. Assumant parfaitement ce rôle, le jeune garçon qu'on appelait autre fois Moineau était devenu un souverain exemplaire, que le peuple idolâtrait. Il épousa une femme remarquable puis prit le contrôle de Bowerstone ainsi que de ses environs. Se tournant vers l'avenir, laissant le passé derrière lui.

Le temps s'écoula lentement en l'Albion. Ce dernier prospéra sous les nouvelles conduites du Roi et de sa Reine. Industrialisant le pays, créant une haute Académie à Brightwall, renforçant tout doucement sa puissance militaire et économique à chaque nouveau printemps. Avec tout ces changements, personne de put prédire l'heureux évènement qui s'annonçait.

En effet, la Reine mis au monde, en tout facilité, un premier prince d'Albion et héritier légitime du trône. Ainsi, bien avant que ce désastre à prévoir ne balaye le pays, Bowerstone et ses environs festoyaient la naissance de cet enfant, baptiser Logan. Pour tous, cette naissance était synonyme de bon présage, car la famille royale se portait à merveille, tout comme le peuple. Pourtant, certains villageois pessimistes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si cette dynastie n'allait pas connaitre le même sort tragique que celui des Fairfax…

Le jeune Logan vécu une vie paisible de prince. Son éducation se fit par ses propres parents, car le Roi ne désirait pas corrompe l'apprentissage de son enfant, qu'il jugeait primordial pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée de futur roi, par toutes sortes d'érudits non-qualifiés à ce poste. Ceci dit, quand le Roi partait en expédition, l'éducation du prince se tournait alors vers un homme digne de confiance ; Sir Walter Beck, grand ami et soldat expérimenté de la Couronne.

Alors que le majordome Jasper veillait sur les besoins de la famille royale et que le Major Swift entretenait l'effectif et l'entretien des armées, Sir Walter Beck s'était vu honoré d'être le premier conseiller du Roi ainsi que précepteur du Prince. Le pince Logan était fasciné par les aventures de son père, les quêtes héroïques qu'il avait accomplies contre Lucien et celles partagées avec Walter. Il voulait absolument atteindre la même seuil d'esprit, la même puissance, afin d'égalité un jour son père adoré. Mais rien ne présageait que cela se produirait un jour, les cartes me l'on indiquer… Même s'il possède une force d'esprit développée, le garçon ne pouvait qu'imaginer être un héros.

Les années passèrent, vieillissant Walter, Jasper et Swift. Et le Roi encore plus. Le royaume était en quiétude, continuant tranquillement son développement. Quand, dix ans après la naissance de Logan, un autre enfant vit le jour. Malheureusement, la couche fut mortelle pour la Reine qui, dans un ultime effort, nomma sa petite fille : Rebecca. L'enfant eut de la chance de survire là où un autre aurait succomber. Malgré le drame, la Roi fut tout de même soulagé d'apprendre que son deuxième enfant s'en soit sorti indemne. La fille dégageait une aura mystique que le Héros connaissait bien. Une aura que Logan ne possédait pas. Accablé par le chagrin de la perte de son épouse, le deuil du Roi n'était pas chose aisée. En vérité, la santé vitale du Roi dépérissait, la vieillesse l'emportant sur lui.

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard, sur son lit de mort, il fit hâter autour de lui tous ses proches et enfants. Walter conduisit Logan dans la chambre de son père, avec Jasper sur leur talon, la Princesse dans les bras. Cette nuit là, la chambre était à peine éclairer par l'éclat d'une bougie. Avec une telle ambiance, il était facile de se dire que même le temps était chagriner par l'état de santé du Roi. Logan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La gorge nouée, l'enfant avait serré fort la main de Walter tellement qu'il était effaré de l'apparence de son père. Alors que le Roi lui fessait signe de se rapprocher, Logan hésita un court instant. Les yeux humides, le Prince s'avança vers le lit de son père. Avec ces dernières forces, Moineau le tira vers lui, lui faisant prêter serment, à deux reprises.

Le premier serment de Logan fut le suivant : « Devint le nouveau Roi d'Albion et protège ton royaume de toute les menaces, quelque soit son origine. Veille également sur ta sœur. Protège-la jusqu'à qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour supporter son propre fardeau. » Fut le second.

Alors que des larmes roulaient le longs de ses joues, le garçon enlaça son père puis ajouta entre deux sanglots :

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi !

Le Roi prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes puis le regardant affectueusement dans les yeux.

- Logan, tu as l'étoffes qu'il faut pour devenir un bon roi, je le sais. N'aies crainte, mon fils, tu ne seras pas seul, ta sœur ainsi que Jasper et Walter seront là. N'oublies jamais qu'il seront toujours là pour toi.

Sur ce, l'initiative du majordome fut de conduire les enfants dans une autre chambre royale afin que le Roi et Sir Walter Beck puissent s'entretenir en toute tranquillité. Et quant Walter revint le Prince comprit que la nuit avait emporté le dernier héros d'Albion.

* * *

**Note** : Le prologue fut changer au moins trois fois officiellement, ce qui a été extrêmement pénible.

Ma premier version fut basée plus sur Fable II et Moineau était une femme. Hammer lui rendit visite après son accouchement suivit par Garth et Reaver. Je voulais inclure les héros de Fable II pour montrer qu'il avait garder des liens d'amitiés ente eux, plus ou moins. Cette version fut vite corrigée.

Ma seconde version n'est pas si déférente de celle-ci. Moineau est devenu un homme pour le profit d'une héroïne comme fille. Mise à part cela, il y a certaines chose que j'ai du ajouter ou retirer en fonction de ce que je voulais exprimer dans la fic. Le texte était raconter à la troisième personne du singulier.

Troisième définitive version et celle-ci où la narration du prologue est faite par Thérésa, puisqu'elle est un peu prêt dans les jeux. Je voulais décrire que Thérésa voit tout et sait tout mais ne fait strictement rien pour changer les choses - sauf plus tard où elle fera des apparitions aux descendants de Moineau. Thérésa est comme une divinité qui observer les mortels et les ''aider'' de temps à autre.


	2. Chapitre1 : Tourments au sein de la cour

**Chapitre****1**** : Tourments au sein de la cour**

Quelques semaines avant ma fuite du château de Bowerstone, je me souviens encore de Jasper me tirant une fois de plus de mon sommeil sans aucune manière. Malgré qu'il soit un majordome de renom, je trouvais très désagréable le fait d'être réveillée de la sort.

- Il est l'heure de vous levez, Madame, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez un emploi du temps charger qui n'attend plus que vous.

- En est-il vraiment nécessaire, gémis-je entre deux bâillements.

- Allons, vous ne séduirez jamais la cour en faisait la grâce matinée, Madame. Vous couvriez de honte votre frère et Dieu sait comment ce dernier réagirait face à cette humiliation.

Je me levais tout de même en ajoutant avec mauvaise foi :

- Cela retombera sur le personnel du château. Je vois pas en quoi ce serait mon problème.

Jasper me regarda avec insistance tout en ayant un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voulez dire que cela retomberait sur moi, Madame.

J'en ris brièvement en ajoutant :

- Navrée, Jasper. Très bien, je me lève toute de suite.

- Franchement, Madame, il serait bien agréable de ne pas vous vengez de manière aussi mesquine sur votre dévoué majordome.

Mais alors que j'allais poser un pied à terre, Butch, se précipita sur moi me léchant le visage de part et d'autre. Je caressais vivement son poil blanc et noir, secouant ce sac à puce au caractère aussi trempé que le mien. Je me serais bien tarder avec le chien, mais Jasper semblait tendrement agacé par mon comportement me priant de me conduire plus en jeune femme correcte une fois que je serais public.

Après avoir pris un bain où deux ou trois servantes m'assistaient, Jasper me prépara ma tenue élégante de princesse, intacte et immaculée de blanc, de doré et de bleu.

Pour commencer la journée, rien de mieux qu'une promenade avec les aristocrates du coin dans les jardins du château. Cela ne m'inspirais pas spécialement, d'ailleurs. La présence de Butch à mes côtés ne me consola pas du tout. Celui-ci gambadait tranquillement autour de notre groupe. Tous me flattais exagérément, moi et également mon frère, espérant recevoir mes faveurs ainsi que siennes. Certains aristocrates me parlèrent de leur soucis du jour, d'autres sur les couleurs du jardins et du château et d'autres encore sur les affaires d'état, affirmant approuver la politique de mon frère, en me demandant quelque fois mon avis là dessus.

- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires du roi. Je ne voudrais le déranger inutilement d'autant que lui seul décide pour le pays. Il sait que je suis de tout cœur avec lui.

- Oh ! Quelle petite sœur remarquable, avons-nous là. La confiance qu'elle porte à son roi est tout à fait louable !

J'en avais déjà marre. Heureusement qu'Elliot vint me rejoindre pour me sortir de cette discussion absurde.

- Bonjour, ma Princesse. Bonjour, messieurs, dames, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Maître Elliot, quel bon vent vous amène, demanda l'un des nobles.

- Il y a que la Princesse n'a rien avale depuis ce matin, et il serait grand temps pour elle d'aller déjeuner. De plus, elle a encore de nombreuses obligations qui l'attende.

- Eh bien, oui. Nous ne voulons pas abuser du précieux temps de Sa Majesté plus ce que cela.

Avec un sourire bien à lui, Elliot me tendit la main, que j'empoigna aussitôt, tellement que je désirais fuir ce lieu. Nous fîmes quelques pas, assez loin des aristocrates, pour que je puisse enfin m'exprimer sans crainte.

- Je te remercie, Elliot. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec ces gens-là.

- Ah ! Tu avais l'air tellement en détresse que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voler à ton secours, ricana-t-il.

- Tu te moque de moi ! Je pourrais te faire fusiller pour cet affront, rallais-je.

- Mais… tu as déjà tirer dans mon cœur, me susurra-t-il langoureusement.

Quel pitoyable parade, mais que je trouvais attendrissante. Je ne répondis que par un sourire, se qui signifiait que je capitulais.

Nous passâmes par les cuisines pour arriver à la salle à manger où une grande table somptueuse s'étendait devant nous, recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Tout était déjà prêt, le déjeuner n'attendait plus que moi. Jasper était déjà sur le qui-vive, scrutant les moindres faits et gestes du reste du personnel. La table était largement trop grande pour moi. Visiblement, je mangerais seule ce midi, ce qui m'attrista profondément. Avec une moue de déception, je me tourna vers mon majordome.

- Où est Logan, Jasper ?

- Votre frère est dans la salle de guerre avec plusieurs conseillers ainsi que Sir Walter Beck afin de débattre sur divers faits dans le royaume. Il m'a prier de vous dire qu'il s'excusait pour ne pas être présent avec vous, Madame.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois maintenant que Logan avait cesser de venir manger avec moi, mais à chaque fois, je garde un infime espoir qu'il viendrait me rejoindre. Je le voyais si peu ces temps-ci, que je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

Le déjeuner était garanti pour être morose et silencieux que j'ai sommé Elliot de rester auprès de moi. Il a accepté avec une légère hésitation. Après tout, il avait lui aussi à des devoirs au sien du château. Mais mon autorité de princesse était incontestable. C'était un ordre.

Je crois bien que j'ai vite regretter cet ordre. Elliot me plomba le repas avec les rumeurs en tout genre qui circulait dans tout Bowerstone. Sur les conditions rudes de vie du peuple. Je n'étais pas insensible à ce que Elliot me racontait, mais je n'ai jamais quitter le château. Et mon frère était si bienveillant envers moi. Il était si affectueux lorsqu'on était enfant. Logan était-il vraiment ce monstre de tyrannie dont le peuple à l'air d'avoir peur et dans souffrir terriblement ? Je trouvais cela complément insensé !

Je détournais la conversation pour en savoir plus sur le monde extérieur, comme la ville de Bowerstone. Elliot m'en parla jusqu'au dessert. Pendant toute la durée du déjeuner, Jasper, qui m'avait apporter mes divers plats, en profita pour ajouter son point de vue. Dés fois même, il me raconta sa vive jeunesse passée. Elliot en rit, avec politesse bien entendu.

Je me sentais bien, jusqu'au dessert, en tout cas. Où malheureusement, j'entendis Logan vociférer contre ses subalternes. Il avait hurler tellement fort, qu'on l'avait entendu jusqu'ici. Le personnel prit peur, Elliot également. Pour le rassurer, je lui ai pris la main. Il s'est tourné vers moi, m'affirmant que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste été surpris. Nous l'avons tous été.

Suite à cet événement, Walter déboula d'un pas pressé, visiblement mécontent. Je venais à peine de finir ma Sachertorte, qui me dicta de le suivre sans tarder pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Sous les encouragements de Jasper et d'Elliot, je pris congé d'eux pour rejoindre Walter qui était déjà au loin dans les couloirs.

En passant dans le hall, j'ai pu apercevoir Logan. Il avait l'air nerveux et faisait les cents pas en haut des escaliers. Il eut le temps de me lancer ce regard que seule notre fratrie connaissait. Je lui renvoya ce même regard apaisant et réconfortant et à l'instant d'après il me tournait le dos pour s'en retourner à ses obligations de roi dans la salle du trône.

- Je suis content de passé un peu de temps avec toi, dit le vieux Walter part dessus son épaule. Ta compagnie vaut mieux que celle de ton frère, surtout en ce moment.

- Je suis désolée, Walter.

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est dans cet état, soupira-t-il en me faisant soudainement face. Logan ne veut plus rien entendre. Il se moque de l'avis de ses sujets. C'est comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fessait tout en ignorant où cela pourrait le mener. Il a l'air épuisé et terrorisé à la fois. C'est très troublant.

- Je peux peut être…, commençais-je.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en mêle. Ton frère t'aime, mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire dans un état pareille. Tu es bien la seule à qui il n'a pas encore briser le cœur.

Aucun son ne se produit dans ma gorge. Pourtant, j'aurais voulus répondre que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, mais je eus une intuition me disant d'abandonner.

- En tout cas, ajouta Walter, tu as fais beaucoup de progrès à l'épée ces dernières semaines, c'est impressionnant. J'ai l'impression que les portes du passé se sont ouvertes. Comme quant je combattais aux cotés de ton père.

Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. On m'avait raconter que mon père est décédé peu de temps après ma mère. Ma dernière famille est mon frère Logan. Cela dit, Walter, Jasper et Elliot sont tout aussi important à mes yeux. Ma famille, c'est le château tout entier, même si certains membres sont extrêmement énervants.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais honorée que Walter me dise que je ressemblais à mon père. Il avait été si adulé, que le peuple regrettait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

La séance d'entraiment se passa plutôt bien. Walter s'était laisser aller à la bonne humeur. Les coups d'épées ont dû résonner jusque dans les fins fonds des Vieux Quartiers de Bowerstone ! Walter m'enseigna des nouvelles tactiques de combat. S'était si enivrant. Je me sens quant je me bats.

Cependant, la journée était loin d'être terminée. Mes cours de piano, de chant, de dessin, de lecture ainsi que le reste étaient à venir. Mon éducation était primordiale. Etant la seule héritière du trône - étant donner que Logan est officiellement célibataire - ou pour devenir une bonne épouse respectable dans la haute société, peu importe la vraie raison, d'ailleurs, une princesse se doit d'être politique correct aux yeux du monde… Même si son frangin est un tyran sans pitié.

La nuit était tombée si vite sur la ville et c'était bientôt l'heure de diner. Elliot réussit à me retrouver sans problème. A vrai dire, il connaissait très bien le château. Il m'a rejoint alors que je descendais les marches de l'escalier principal en direction de la salle à manger.

- Alors, Princesse ? Ta journée s'est bien passé ?

- Franchement, pas plus qu'une autre. Les journées ont toutes le même goût et n'ont aucunes saveurs une fois dans la bouche.

- Toi, tu dois avoir une sacrée faim pour faire ce genre de métaphore, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Je te dis que chaque jours se ressemblent. Il n'est pas question de mon estomac, rouspétais-je.

Il en rit. Comme si cela m'amusait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Altesse, rajouta-t-il d'un ton solennel, je suis persuadé que votre appétit royal sera bientôt rassasier !

- Oui et avec toi comme plat de résistance, rétorquai-je avec une moue d'agacement.

Après ce genre de répondre, Elliot s'abstenu de tout commentaire. Nos taquineries finissaient toujours ainsi.

Mine de rien, ce plaisantin avait raison. A peine en avais-je terminer avec Elliot, que Jasper comme à son habitude, venait me quérir pour la marche à suivre, c'est-à-dire le dîner.

- Bonsoir Madame. Bonsoir Maître Elliot, salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir Jasper, fis-je.

- Je viens vous informez que le dîner de Madame est prêt, et que, son frère, le Roi Logan l'attend avec la plus grande impatience.

- Logan dîne avec moi ce soir, m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, il m'a expliquer qu'il désirait passé un peu de temps avec sa sœur, et uniquement avec elle. Et que cette soirée était le moment idéale pour cela.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre. J'étais bien entendu ravie, mais, également surprise. Je ne m'attenais pas à cela. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Walter, tout à l'heure.

- Donc, reprit Jasper, il serait aimable de prendre congé de votre jeune ami.

Le concerné me regarda longuement, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important. Mais la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut :

- Très bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus long temps. Tu dois rencontrer ton frère qui t'attend. Je suis plutôt soulagé qu'il ne m'ait pas inviter. Cela m'aurait mis mal à l'aise.

Je veux bien le croire. La vérité est que Logan et Elliot ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Le premier trouvait le second présomptueux et le second avait une peur bleue du premier. Faisant le lien entre les deux, ils s'efforçaient de s'éviter ou d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre quant j'étais dans les parages.

- Eh bien. A demain, ma Princesse. Passez une excellente soirée, conclut-il.

En gage de réponse, je l'enlaçais affectueusement, resserrant mon étreinte un peu plus encore. Nous dûmes nous quittés rapidement, et, pendant que Jasper me conduisait à la salle à manger, je vis Elliot s'en aller au loin. La marche fut silencieuse mais courte. En effet, Jasper ne prononça pas un mot, une vraie tombe, ce qui n'est pas à son habitude puisqu'il a toujours quelque chose à dire.

Arriver à la salle, j'ai eus un étrange frisson me parcourant le dos. Il y avait quelque domestiques pour assurer le service de ce soir, mais, le calme ambiant était aussi morne que le silence de Jasper. Est-ce que tout le personnel du château avait peur du Roi ? Quant j'y repense, avec l'incident de tout à l'heure, cela paraissait légitime.

Logan se tenait debout, près de la table, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il se tourna à moi quant je fis mon entrée dans la pièce. Les domestiques firent leurs révérences, encore plus soignés qu'à l'habitude.

- Rebecca, fit Logan. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, grand frère. Tu voulais me voir, répliquais-je avec une intonation neutre.

- On dirait que ça ne te fais pas plaisir.

- Détrompes-toi. C'est jusque… c'est plutôt inattendu de ta part.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Je le fit immédiatement. Je voyais bien qu'il était épuisé. Je n'allais pas lui donner la peine de s'énerver. Il porta sa main à son bouc et il s'assied sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la table, face à moi. Ses yeux se perdirent dans un vide que lui seul voyait. Puis, redressant son regard perçant vers moi, il ajouta :

- Ne crois pas que je veuilles te négliger, cependant, je suis un homme très occupé et l'ordre du jour est ma préoccupation du pays et non être au petit soin pour ma sœur.

Cela me faisait du mal que Logan parle ainsi. Je devais faire une tête de six pieds de longs car il le remarqua aussitôt. Il soupira en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- Excuse-moi. Alors que j'ai un peu de temps libre devant moi pour le passé avec toi, voilà que je me mets à heurter tes sentiments.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux le comprendre parfaitement, mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Cela fessait maintenant quatre ans que Logan avait subitement changer d'attitude et de politique. Mais avec moi, il n'avait quasiment pas changer, mise à part qu'il était encore plus maladroit et brutal pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Alors que les domestiques nous servaient notre diner, Logan tendit sa main pour saisir le verre à pied en cristal remplit de vin. Il bu cul sec. Je crois bien qu'il en avait besoin. Il exigea qu'on lui resserve un verre, et la servante s'exécuta sur le champ, mais tremblante comme une feuille. Je ne pense pas que Logan s'en rendit compte.

Bien que l'instant soit pour le moins tendu, peu à peu nous finîmes part avoir une conversation quasi-normale en tant que frère et sœur. En tout cas, il était impossible de parler politique avec lui, me répliquant qu'une enfant n'a pas à connaître ce genre de détail pertinent. A la place, il me questionna sur mes activités au château et sur mes relations.

- Tu fréquentes toujours ton jeune ami ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà…?

- Tu veux parler d'Elliot. Oui, il est toujours à mes côtés, depuis le jardins d'enfance. Cela m'étonnes que tu ne t'en souviennes pas…

- Tes amourettes de bac à sable ne regarde que toi, même si je pense qu'il est légitime que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans ce genre de débat relationnel. D'autant plus, que, je suis certaine que Logan n'a pas la moindre idée qu'Elliot vient m'honorer dans ma chambre, depuis quelque temps, déjà. Si mon frère l'apprenait, Elliot serait probablement dans de très sals draps. Ainsi donc, j'opta pour le silence, en engloutissant mon dessert. A cette vue, Logan se mit à sourire faiblement. Sa petite sœur chérie devait lui rappeler une époque oubliée et regrettée, où l'insouciance était maîtresse.

- A propos, Walter m'a beaucoup vanter de tes capacités aux combats. Est-ce vrai ? Tu t'es améliorer à l'épée ? Il faudrait que je le vérifie.

- Vérifier, m'étonnais-je.

- Non, rien. Je voulais dire se faire un duel d'entrainement. Je ne me souviens plus à quant remonte le dernier que nous avons pratiquer…?

Avec une moue de déception, je répondis :

- C'était il y a plus de quatre ans. Avant ta dernière expédition. Celle où tu es revenu pour ainsi dire seul.

Logan se tut. Il me fixa d'une façon bien dérangeante, comme s'il m'en voulait d'avoir parler.

- A cette époque, j'en ai déduis que tu avais perdu le goût de l'affrontement.

- Ah ! C'est peut être le cas. Mais j'ai réaliser qu'il y avait des choses plus importante dans la vie que de l'exercer à l'épée.

- Pourtant, cela te tenais à cœur autrefois.

Logan n'ajouta rien d'autre jusqu'à la fin du repas. Et quant nous terminâmes de dîner, j'étais persuadée que nous allions nous quittés sur cette soirée. Quelle erreur. Nous nous levâmes, et Logan s'approcha de moi.

- Viens avec moi, Rebecca.

Je suivis mon frère alors que Jasper et les autres débarrassaient l'argenterie sale et la nappe souillée par l'abondance du dîner de ce soir. Nous fîmes quelque pas, jusqu'au hall, où nous croisâmes un personnage peu commun, que je ne crus jamais voir ici. Chapeau haut, ensemble blanc et noir, munie d'une canne devenue sceptre de sa puissance, Reaver descendit l'escalier du hall, comme un souverain du vice. Je n'ai jamais rencontre cet homme auparavant, mais je connaissais bien sa réputation.

- Que fais-tu encore ici Reaver, demanda sèchement Logan. Il me semble que notre entretien est terminé depuis pratiquement une heure.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, il attendit d'être à notre hauteur pour prendre la parole.

- Il est tellement rare que je me retrouve inviter dans ce magnifique château, que j'ai profiter de l'absence de Vôtre Majesté pour me permettre… eh bien, de visiter ce lieu… et de rencontrer enfin cette chère Princesse Rebecca.

Sans que je m'en rendre compte, Reaver s'approcha suffisant près de moi pour me faire un baisemain exagéré. J'étais très embarrassée et je crois bien avoir entendu Logan grogner. Le regard sévère, sa langue trancha.

- C'est pour cette raison que je te fais convoquer officieusement au château. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu pervertisses ma sœur.

- Allons, Vôtre Majesté. Est-ce là une manière de s'exprimer ainsi en présence d'une femme ?

Logan se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement irrité. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entrer dans la manigance de Reaver. Ce dernier manifestait toujours autant de suffisance tout en s'absentant de tout commentaire. Quelque soit l'influence et le statut de Reaver, il y avait une limite qu'il ne fallait franchir, du moins c'est-ce que je pensais.

- Je te suis reconnaissance pour ce que tu accomplis pour moi, mais il me semble que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, Reaver, conclut activement Logan.

- Alors, il est grand temps pour moi de prendre congé de Vos Majestés. Je suis certain que l'on se reverra, ma Princesse, susurra-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Reaver s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Logan ne lui prêta plus aucune attention avant même qu'il est quitté le hall et continua sa route. Alors que je restais intriguée par Reaver, j'en oubliais de suivre Logan. Et ce fut Jasper, qui était revenu en compagnie de Butch, qui me rappela d'emboîter le pas de mon frère, avant que ce dernier ne remarque mon absence.

Logan marcha jusqu'à la salle de détente. Celle-ci se situait juste avant celle de guerre. Là, il s'effondra sur un fauteuil. Il se redressa légèrement, mais, pour finalement, être complètement vautrer dessus. J'aurais voulus lui faire une remarque, cependant, je compris qu'il fallait le ménager, d'autant que nous étions en privé, seul Jasper était rester.

Butch, qui m'avait tourner autour avant d'entré, s'en alla rejoindre Logan. Mon cher frère eut l'air d'un enfant pendant un si court instant que je crus l'avoir imaginer cela. A peine le chien eut-il le temps de s'assoir auprès de lui, que Logan le caressa affectueusement la tête. Butch avait l'air aussi heureux que lui. Avec le temps, le Roi d'Albion semblait savourer les petites choses comme celles-ci. Alors que je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce, Jasper ma passa devant, avec un plateau d'argent dans les mains.

- Souhaitez-vous une tisane, Monsieur ?

Jasper avait beau être mon majordome, il fut un temps où il était celui de Logan, ainsi que de Papa et de Maman. Logan le congédia pour qu'il entre exclusivement à mon service. Afin, qu'il puisse veiller sur moi, alors lui en était incapable. L'ayant servit par le passé, j'imagine que Jasper avait le réflexe de vouloir s'assurer du bien-être de mon frère.

- Non merci, Jasper, fut sa plus simple des réponses.

- Pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin, répliquai-je aussitôt, certaine qu'il aurait du la prendre.

Le chien gémit, et s'en alla illico se coucher devant la cheminée.

- Ce n'est pas de sommeil qui me manque pour dormir. Je crois que même toi tu l'as remarquer ! Ce qu'il me faut, c'est de la sérénité, et avec un peuple aussi exigeant et râleur, je ne peux pas la trouver !

Il renvoya Jasper, sommant de nous laisser seuls.

- Moi qui tenait à avoir une discussion ouverte avec ma sœur, et la voilà qui se met à me tourmenter, comme tout les autres.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux… Laisse-moi t'aider Logan. Confie-toi à moi. Ne te referme pas sur toi-même. Tout le monde ici souhaite…

- Ma mort.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Tu es trop jeune et trop immature pour comprendre ce que je vis !

Ce fut l'effet d'une gifle et j'en restais là. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Je me referma sur moi-même, toujours debout de puis que je suis entrée dans la salle de détente - qui porte mal son nom, aujourd'hui.

Je l'entendit soupirer. Il se leva, s'apport de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je remarqua bien après lui que j'étais en train de pleurer. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, alors qu'il me tapota la tête.

- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Je relevais la tête, confuse, la vue embuée de larmes. Il me présenta de la main le piano qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

- Le piano, demandai-je stupidement en essuyant mes yeux.

- Oui, fit-il. Je crus comprendre que tu avais un réel talent pour la musique et le chant. J'aimerai que tu me joues l'un de tes morceaux. Je n'ai pas eu la chance te t'entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? Je pourrais te décevoir…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Dis-toi juste… que… ton chant sera une tisane pour moi.

Je sentis une petite joyeux m'envahir. Non contente de montrer mes nouveaux talents à mon frère. Je pris place sur la banquette, légèrement nerveuse, mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches de l'instrument. Logan s'en était aller se rassoir de manière plus convenable sur son fauteuil, plus détendu et impatient que toute à l'heure.

- Que vas-tu m'interprété ?

- Gravity.

Ainsi, mes mains s'exprimaient sur les touches du piano. Les notes quant à elles, étaient lentes aux intonations mélancoliques. Puis, vient l'instant où les paroles sortirent de ma bouche.

Been along road to fallow.

_Cela été un long chemin à suivre_

Been there and gone to tomorow

_J'étais là et je me dirigeais vers demain_

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

_Sans dire au revoir à hier_

Are the memories I hold still valid ?

_Les souvenirs que je possède sont-ils encore vrais ?_

Or have the tears deluded them ?

_Ou ont-ils été brouillés par les larmes ?_Maybe this time tomorrow

_Peut-être que cette fois-ci, demain_

The rain will cease to follow

_La pluie cessera de tomber_

And the mist will fade into one more today

_Et la brume disparaitra dans un autre aujourd'hui_

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

_Quelque chose, quelque part là, continue de m'appeler_

Am I going home ?

_Suis-je en train de rentrer chez moi ?_

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon ?

_Vais-je entendre quelqu'un chanter vers la lune silencieuse_

Zero gravity what's it like ?

_A quoi ressemble la gravité zéro ?_Am I alone ?

_Suis-je seule ?_

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet

_Quelqu'un est-il là, au-delà de ces lourdes jambes douloureuses ?_

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

_La route m'encourage encore à continuer mon chemin_

Something is pulling me

_Quelque chose me tire_

I feel the gravity of it all

_Je sens toute sa gravité._

La chanson se termina, suivit par les notes de fin du piano. Je reposais délicatement mes mains sur les touches et rouvrit lentement mes paupières pour posé mon regard sur mon frère. Celui-ci semblait être apaisé. Et alors que je me levais, il s'empressa de venir me rejoindre.

- Alors, lançais-je, comment c'était ?

- Tu as été remarquable. J'ai beaucoup apprécier ta musique, et ta voix est très belle également.

- Vraiment ? Venant de toi, c'est un vrai compliment ! Mais, je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Pendant, que je jouais, j'ai eus l'impression de te soulager d'un poids sur tes épaules.

- En effet, c'est la cas, souffla-t-il, un sourire triste au lèvres.

Ma gaieté retomba pour entrer dans un sujet plus sérieux. Cela pourrait s'avéré risquer de reparler de cela avec Logan, mais je devais tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Tu es sur que je ne peux pas t'aider autrement ? La musique c'est bien jolie, mais cela ne règle pas les problèmes pour autant.

- Rebecca, commença-t-il en plongeant son regard sévère dans le mien, il me semble avoir été clair sur ce point là. Une enfant ne peut pas aider un adulte, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Moins tu seras mêlée à la politique et mieux sera pour toi.

- Pourtant, je pourrais avoir une opinion sur ta manière de diriger le pays.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je te prie. Laisse-moi m'occuper du Royaume. Franchement, ma sœur, je ne te comprends pas. Parmi tous les êtres qui peuplent l'Albion, tu dois être celle qui vit la plus agréable dès existence.

- Tu as peux être raison, mais, Logan tu n'es pas obliger de porter ce fardeau, quel qu'il soit, tout seul !

- Qui a dit que c'était un fardeau ?

- Arrête, tu as toujours l'air éreinté !

- Uniquement, parce que je dors mal. Je ne fais aucun surmenage.

- J'ai du mal à le croire…

Même si je ne croyais pas, je n'avais aucune explications valables en tête. Peut être que sa politique le lui faisait plus de mal qu'il n'y paraissait. Les poings serrés et les lèvres mordues à sang, je brulais d'envie de connaitre la vérité sur tous ses agissements secrets.

- C'est gentil te t'inquiète pour moi comme tu le fais. Mais, si je me fermais à toi sur ce genre de confidences, ce n'est pas pour rien, crois-moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Je le sais rien quant te regardant ; tu es trop encore jeune.

Alors c'est donc cela. Logan fait des sacrifices pour que je puisses mener une vie plaisante et sans problème ? Malheureusement, il ne calculait pas que ma vie, aussi agréable soit-elle, était loin de me plaire. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir d'existence propre. Je ne sais pas si Logan souhaite que je reste une enfant à jamais ou que je deviennes enfin une femme accomplie. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il est partagé sur ses réels désirs.

- Et je tiens à ce que tu profites de la vie, ajouta-t-il, ensuite.

Après cela, je ne pouvais que capituler. Et pour tout dire, je ne tenais pas à relancer le sujet, il était clos, mon frère s'est se montrer convaincant, même s'il est le plus incorrigible des menteurs. A la longue, je me disais même que je n'y pouvais rien. Peut être ne suis-je pas une héroïne ? L'héroïne des espérances de Walter ainsi que des miennes.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et de te parler, même si certes points abordés fus très pénible pour moi, relança Logan. Je crois bien qu'il était nécessaire de se rencontrer.

- Oui. C'est dommage que se fus de courtes durées, constatai-je.

- J'imagine qu'il se fait tard. Il temps pour toi de retourner à tes appartements.

- Et toi ?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas veiller toute la nuit.

- Mais, insistai-je.

- Ah, expira-t-il avec un sourire, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te raconte une histoire pour que tu t'endormes ?

- N'importe quoi, Logan, réprimai-je rouge de honte.

Je fis volte face, me dirigeant vers la porte, avec Butch à mes talons, à demi-éveillé. Sur le pas de la porte, je me retourna légèrement vers mon frère.

- Bonne nuit, Rebecca, me lança-t-il comme s'il avait attendu le moment opportun pour le dire.

- Bonne nuit, Logan, fis-je à mon tour avant de sortir de la pièce.

Là, Jasper me cueillit comme une fleur. M'affirmant qu'il était tard, et qu'une princesse se devait d'avoir une sommeil légitime pour bien démarrer le jour suivant. C'est dans les couloirs vides du château que nous nous rendîmes dans ma chambre. J'avais espérer retrouver Elliot cacher dans ma chambre, mais il semblerait que ce dernier était trop respectueux pour me rejoindre en ce moment.

Une fois dans mes appartement, Jasper me sortit mon pyjama, alors que Butch alla se nicher dans son panier.

- Bonne nuit, Madame, termina Jasper en prenant congé de moi.

Une fois seule, je me déshabillais, me défaisant de ma tenue de princesse que je balança droit sur le divan. Ainsi donc, je me glissa dans le lit, me remémorant cette journée qui ne fut pas comme toutes les autres.

Quant j'y repense, ce fut les derniers instants lucides passés avec Logan avant que celui-ci balance une fois pour toute dans sa folie tyrannique.

* * *

**Note :** Les relations qu'entretiennent Rebecca & Logan sont comme le mouvement d'un yoyo, il y a des hautes et des bas. Ils sont frères et sœurs après tout, mais je les trouve tendres, même dans le jeu.

La chanson Gavity, que chante Reb'= .com/watch?v=x4AVkCV9MHw chanter par Maaya Sakamoto.


End file.
